All Our Love
by Jennoist-OTP
Summary: Marley has a very special gift for Ryder on their wedding night: a scrapbook she has made for him detailing their ups and downs over the past ten years. One shot, canon until 5x13


**Hi readers :) Basically I felt there was a lack of a conclusion to the Ryder-Marley storyline so over the past couple of weeks I have been writing this to give myself closure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the newbies wouldn't have been kicked off and something like this would have happened…**

**August 19****th**** 2022**

Marley giggles as Ryder carries her 'through the threshold' bridal style, (fitting, as she is his bride,) setting her down lovingly on the king sized bed which takes up much of the space in their honeymoon suite, before closing the door, (making sure to put the 'do not disturb sign' on the outside handle,) and going to join her, bending down to brush his lips against hers. She stands up to make it easier.

"Mrs Lynn," Ryder whispers with a grin when they part. Marley squeals a little, reaching up to cup his face with her hands.

"Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"

By way of reply, her new husband snakes his warm hands behind her back, his gentle fingers ghosting over the clasp on her wedding dress as he leans in to kiss her again, for what must be the hundredth time today, not that he's complaining...which is why he's so surprised when she breaks it.

"Wait, Ry…before we get down to…more stereotypical wedding night activities…" she starts carefully, "I made you something…like a wedding gift."

Ryder stands back and watches her walk over to where their overnight bags have already been placed, feeling a little bad that he hasn't taken the time to make something for her. She returns within seconds, holding what looks like a large scrapbook or photo album. She sits down on the bed and beckons him to join her, which he does without question, because he's whipped and those blue eyes will make him do anything, before she hands him the gift. He opens the front cover and begins to read, hoping that the vast amounts of champagne he's consumed today won't make the words too blurry.

"'A book of our love story: To my husband on our wedding night.'" He reads, before smiling at her, then turning on to page one.

_To my Ryder. We've had so many ups and downs over the past nearly ten years, so I figured I'd write them all up in this book…because you know, soppy romantic gestures have always been our thing. I hope you like it! Marls xxx_

Ryder smiles at Marley, and turns the next page, where the timeline of their 'ups and downs' begins.

_October 2012: The first time I saw you. I think it was a Tuesday, and Unique and I were chatting at our lockers near the classroom you were going into. We both saw you and remarked on how cute you were. She said she thought you were called Ryder Lynn. (I don't have a picture for this moment because I'm not a creepy stalker…) _

Ryder chuckles at this statement, before reading underneath.

_November 8__th__ 2012: The first day we properly met. You came over to me at my locker and told me we were probably going to co-star in Grease. You were really friendly, and you defended me against Kitty when she was mean. (My Mom still gives you extra meatballs when we visit home!)_

Ryder finds that the next page is filled with just one entry, as there is also a photo. He continues reading.

_November 29__th __2012: The opening night of Grease…so much to say here. First of all…this was the night you found me in the bathroom. I thought you were going to judge me, but you cheered me up instead. It set the tone for the past nearly ten years- I've done so many stupid things, I honestly don't know why you haven't told me where to go, but instead you've stood by me. Thank you so much for that- I don't deserve you._

"Marley, don't say that," Ryder whispers, manoeuvring his right arm to squeeze her tightly. Marley closes her eyes and kisses his shoulder, not saying anything, so Ryder returns his concentration to the book.

…_that night was also the first time we kissed…you were so gentle and caring and well, it was a really good kiss too, it gave me goose-bumps. I still think about it every day Ry, I really do. I can't express how good it feels knowing my first kiss ever turned out to be with the boy I would one day marry. _

Glued in under the words is an old picture of the cast that Mr Schuester had taken that night- the two of them stand in the middle, arms around each other.

"We look so young there," Ryder remarks with a chuckle, and Marley cuddles into him further, turning the page for him.

"Keep reading," she whispers. So he does.

_Late November 2012: You asked me on a date after Grease, and I said yes. I was so, so excited, and when you had to postpone it for a dyslexia session, I was really sad. I panicked. Kitty got inside my head but it was no excuse…I went after Jake Puckerman…and in hindsight, it was the stupidest thing I ever did. I broke your heart, and indirectly mine a few months later. Jake and I started dating and even though you were hurting, you accepted it to make me happy…you sacrificed your happiness for mine…you're so perfect, Ry._

_February 2013: An amazing Valentines week from Jake…or you. As I once told you, Jake was really sweet giving me all the gifts but…I knew they had you written all over them. When Jake took me to a hotel room I should have seen the warning signs, but when I told him I wasn't ready and he sighed and said 'ok', I thought that he was being really sensitive; I didn't know what it was building up to. So anyway, I went to thank you in school for what you did for me in Jake's name. I still remember it vividly. I told you that someday some girl would be really lucky when it was for real…and you told me it was for real and you kissed me and I kissed you back, and something inside me went crazy, and I realised I still had feelings for you, but I was with Jake, and I wanted to be a good girlfriend._

_March 2013: At least I think it was March- 9 and a half years is a long time! Okay…so I'm going to tell you something here that I never told you or anyone before, and you're probably going to think I'm really weird, but by the time I give you this book we will be officially married and you'll be stuck with me! So: Jake decided to serenade me with a love song to show that he could be romantic, and as he was doing so, I imagined kissing you…_

"What…really?" Ryder stops reading to ask his new wife in surprise. Marley's cheeks turn pink and she nods. "I'm every girl's fantasy, I get it," he jokes, earning a playful poke in the ribs, before continuing reading.

…_when I told Jake about the real kiss, he was furious- he wanted me to stop being friends with you, but I couldn't do that, I cared too much about you and always have. You even then apologised about kissing me which makes me laugh now- you never have to ever apologise about kissing me again, mister!_

_April 11__th__ 2013: The third most terrifying day of my life so far: the (almost) shooting at school. I still remember you crawling across the choir room to sit next to me even though I was with Jake. I probably looked really cold and cruel, but actually I was terrified and confused…it was another thing that triggered the fact that I still had feelings for you._

_April 2013: One of the other crappy things I did to you, which sometimes I still feel like I'm making up for. I covered for Unique and told you that I had been the one sending you messages online. You were so upset by it all that you said you were gonna quit Glee club after regionals. I couldn't have that, I couldn't stand the thought of it. So Finn Hudson and I begged you to come back. I was so happy when you did._

_May 2013: Sure enough, I learnt the hard way that bad boys aren't all they're cracked up to be. Jake cheated on me and I was heartbroken for a little while. You asked me out…I still remember your speech about how you were a good guy, and I remember chuckling at it because you didn't need to tell me that Ry, I already knew. We went on a really awesome date, but I just wasn't ready for another boyfriend just yet…and once again, you were so understanding about it. Instead, we agreed to just be friends, and it was really awesome- for the first time in months we could have our usual fun together without Jake watching us like a hawk!_

_June 2013: We went to what would prove to be our last Glee Club competition, nationals in LA! And I threw myself a pity-party…I was determined to give up my dreams and become an accountant or something instead, but now it was your turn to stop me from quitting Glee…(not that it mattered since we got shut down after losing, but oh well, we weren't to know!) You showed me once again how much you cared about me, even though you said that you were accepting that we were never going to be together…although I was actually starting to want it._

_Mid June 2013: The end of a very eventful sophomore year...and the end of Glee club, but we vowed to stay as close as always. Watching our senior friends graduate was a big moment for us…we sat next to each other for the ceremony, and didn't even realise our hands had laced together until my old mentor Santana sniggered at us… We then went to a party the same night to celebrate…typical that we would land on each other during spin the bottle…we probably got a bit carried away when Santana had to yell 'wanky!' to interrupt us!_

_July 2013: We hung out a lot for the first few weeks of summer vacation and my feelings for you had been growing ever stronger, along with the feeling that I was really getting over Jake and ready to move on with someone who could really love me right…and on one day in particular we were watching a romantic movie at your house…and when it finished we had a long heart to heart and something came over me…and I kissed you. I still remember the look of shock on your face!_

_July 26__th__ 2013: I remember this date in particular because it was a very important one! We'd kissed a little bit more since that time, and our hanging out had become more 'date-like'…so I bit the bullet and finally, several months late, asked you to be my boyfriend, and you said yes! Our friends, Unique and Jake in particular, took it a lot better than we thought they would when we told them, and we could finally spend the next few months together the way we should have been spending the last few months: as boyfriend and girlfriend._

A picture of the two of them on their first 'official' date as an 'official' couple, (not counting the one they went on immediately after Marley's break up with Jake,) at Breadstix is stuck in underneath. Ryder remembers fondly how happy he was that day- he felt like he had been waiting so long, but it was worth every second.

_December 31__st__ 2013: When we first said 'I love you'. We had a quiet New Year's celebration with my Mom. Just before midnight you took me into the back garden and told me that the past 5 months had been the best 5 months of your life…and that you loved me. I cried and told you I loved you too, and it was so perfect…we kissed for so long that Mom had to practically drag us inside with a grimace when it was time for the New Year countdown. We dated happily and drama-free for the rest of high school._

This entry is also accompanied by a picture of the two of them, a selfie taken by a tear-stained Marley, Ryder kissing her cheek.

_Spring 2015: We both got into college! I got accepted for an awesome music program in Florida, thankfully on a full scholarship, so that me and Mom didn't have to worry about how on Earth to pay my tuition fees. You, clever man, overcame your dyslexia so well, that you got into Ohio State to major in journalism! I was and still am so proud of you! _

Ryder's cheeks turn a light shade of pink- even though they know each other like the back of their hands, he still can't help but go weak at the knees when she compliments him like that. He turns another page, and smirks slightly as he reads the next date, looking down at Marley who smiles bashfully. It's a date neither of them will ever forget, to say the least.

_June 12__th__ 2015: The first time we made love._

Ryder can almost picture her blushing whilst writing this part, even though it's been seven years now and, well, they've made love countless times since that night and, let's face it, they're going to make love as soon as he's finished reading this beautiful book Marley has created, but Marley's innately embarrassed and shy about actually _talking _about sex, and it's one of the countless things about her that he finds absolutely adorable, so he plants a reassuring kiss on her forehead and continues to read the entry.

…_It was perhaps a little cliché as it was after our senior prom, but it had been such an amazing, romantic night that, when we got back and realised we had your house to ourselves…it just felt right. And I'll never forget how the entire time you kept asking me if I was ok, even though it was your first time too and you were probably freaking out just as much as I was- you never let it show and you made me feel so beautiful and cherished…and you haven't stopped doing so since._

Ryder grins at the picture that has been stuck in underneath, of them on that senior prom night, the one that his now-mother-in-law took in the hall in Marley's house just before they left. They're in their formal wear and each pulling a ridiculous face as they cuddle up to each other. It sums up their relationship, he thinks.

_June 2015: Cutest couple at our High school graduation without a doubt!_

This is the only caption here, but it is accompanied by several photos of them in their red robes and caps, together, separately, and with their friends.

_September 5__th__ 2015: The day I left for college. You came all the way to Florida with me just to help me and my Mom move me in to my dorm room. For some reason you nearly beat up my RA-_

"-He was checking you out!" Ryder justifies, earning a chuckle from Marley.

_We both cried when you had to leave- we knew we'd see each other by Christmas, but we'd never been so apart for so long. _

He snorts at the picture underneath- seven years later, it's still an infamous photograph in both the Rose and Lynn households. It shows Marley awkwardly posing in her dorm-room, attempting to cuddle into a Ryder who is turned to the side, scanning for signs of the RA with the roaming eye. He turns yet another page and grimaces almost comically, chuckling at the conversational nature of Marley's written commentary for this entry.

_December 2015: Ugh, so remember that time I came home for Christmas and we mutually agreed that our relationship wasn't the same any more, and that we couldn't hack the long distance? We're such a pair of idiots. Worst. Christmas. Ever. I think I spent most of it crying into my Mom's shoulder. (This probably should have been a sign that I wasn't as happy about the breakup as I told myself I was, but we've established that I'm kinda dumb a lot of the time, so oh well.)_

_December 31__st__ 2015-January 1__st__ 2016…technically!: One very awkward New Year party at Unique's. Enough said._

Ryder can only laugh at the picture from said awkward party underneath. They hadn't told their friends that they had broken up yet, and were determined not to until after the party to not put a dampener on everyone's evening, but the picture of them sat on either end of the couch at the Adams' house with as large a gap as possible in between, both wearing the most fake smiles ever seen, gives away the awkwardness, to say the least.

_February 2016: Yeah…because that was gonna last. You flew from Ohio to Florida on your own buck just six weeks into our break up and came knocking on my dorm room door, telling me you still loved me. I instantly told you that I loved you too, and well… thankfully my roommate was out and we had the room to ourselves for the day to 'reacquaint ourselves with each other'._

That sentence instantly has Ryder in stitches.

"'Reacquaint ourselves with the other'?" He cackles. "Marley, we screwed for two hours straight, you don't need to sugar coat it," he tells her as he laughs.

"Look," she starts to defend herself, with a wry smile plastered on her face. "I have problems with…"

"Being anything less than entirely chaste and beautifully spoken?" He offers.

"Exactly," Marley agrees, with a nod of the head and a laugh of her own. "Now keep going," she orders him with mock-sternness. Ryder turns over again to find a few pages solely made up of photos- Marley explains that this is to fill the gap of time where nothing major happened and they were simply ambling happily on together- but in different states, making important events and milestones in their relationship less frequent. The pictures are mainly made up times when Marley would go home to Lima during summer, spring, and winter vacations from school, and show the two of them on dates, chilling at home, and spending time with old friends from McKinley. There is also a couple of them at the beach in Florida when Ryder would come to visit Marley and insist that he had to take advantage of his time in the sun, even though Marley's university wasn't on the coast. It's all so…happy, there's no other way to describe it, which is why, when the next major entry arrives, nearly two years after the last one, it's considerably less so.

_January 16__th __2018: The top scariest day of my life, (congratulations.) It was one of those moments where you never forget where you were or what you were doing when you found out- I was coming out of a song-writing class when my cell phone rang, and your Mom was on the other end. She was pretty hysterical, but I caught the words 'Ryder,' 'car crash,' and 'coma,' and I myself had to be calmed down before my friends would even think about letting me get to the airport to try and get on a plane home as soon as possible. When I did get back to Lima and the hospital…it was the most terrifying thing I've still ever seen. You were completely unconscious and wired up to everything…machines, monitors, breathing masks, drips, everything the doctors needed to try to keep you alive. I just remember sitting there by your bedside holding your hand, and it dawning on me that I could actually lose you…it was so serious that visiting hours didn't even apply to us. The doctors let me and your parents sit with you all night because there really was a chance that you could slip away. You awoke from the coma after four days and I can honestly say that I've never been so relieved in my entire life. You went on to make a full recovery- the doctors say you were extremely lucky._

"Well, that was a fun time," Ryder chuckles sarcastically. "At least we have matching scars now," he jokes, running his thumb over the small blemish caused by flying glass on his lower forehead, indeed very akin to the small scar Marley has in a similar place. Marley gives a wry smile and agrees.

"Thank goodness the matching scar is all you escaped with," she sighs. Ryder looks at the next page, his eyes immediately drawn to two pictures of them- one of Marley in her university graduation gown and cap next to a smiling, suited Ryder, and the other in reverse- of Ryder in his graduation getup and Marley grinning proudly next to him.

_June 2018: The month we really did grow up! We both graduated from college and attended each other's graduation ceremonies and parties- (yours was particularly important because I met your entire extended family at the Lynn family celebration.) It then meant that…we were finally, aged 21, truly adults! We then had the decisions to make about our future- you wanted to escape Ohio, I wanted to pursue music, so before we knew it, we were moving into our first joint one bedroom apartment together in a rather 'questionable' Los Angeles neighbourhood! I started teaching music for the time being to bring in some money whilst working on song-writing, and you got a job as a sports writer for a local newspaper…voila! We were adults at last! I was surprised at how quickly we adapted to life as grown-ups in a huge city over 2000 miles from home…and we have so many memories of us snuggling up together in that tiny apartment, despite the unpleasant noises!_

"Do you remember the couple next door who we could always hear yelling at each other and then having make up sex?" Ryder chuckles.

"Yes!" Marley replies. "…And the creepy old guy who coughed all hours and yelled at his cat! And the constant police sirens!" They both laugh, wondering how on earth they both survived over three years in that neighbourhood without getting mugged at the very least…

Ryder's expression darkens when he casts his eye over the next date. Some of the memories have been great to read and flashback to, but this isn't one he likes to think about much.

_April 17__th__ 2020_

He braces himself and whispers "I love you," to his bride. He notices, skimming down, that Marley's immaculate script has gotten slightly wayward and messy for this entry, even more so than when she was writing about his car crash. But then again, it can't have been easy for her to write…which makes it even more important, he reminds himself, that he makes the effort to read it.

_The second scariest day of my life. We were having a movie marathon when it happened. I started to feel sore and damp "down there" so I went to the bathroom…there was too much blood there for it to be normal. I can just about remember calling your name as I got dizzy before it went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital and seeing you crying._

Ryder stops reading for a second to swallow the lump in his throat.

_The Doctors said it was complications from an early miscarriage. We hadn't even known I was pregnant._

The entry finishes there. Both Ryder and Marley know that there's so much more she could have written about it, but they've said it all before, both in heart to hearts late at night which end in them both holding each other and crying, and in the counselling they took in the months after it happened. The doctors say there's a chance Marley's fertility could be seriously impacted. Ryder guesses they'll find out soon enough, now that they're married and closer to being truly ready to start the family they both long for. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, before Marley speaks.

"Sorry…I made you sad on your wedding night, I'm an idiot, I-"

"Marls," he interrupted. "It's okay. You said yourself, this is a book of the ups and downs of our love story. And the downs are a big part of it. That particular…event…affected and changed our relationship in so many ways…if anything, it made us even closer than we were before, just like the short break up, and my near death experience," he reasons. "Besides, things are only going to get happier now, right?" Marley nods and squeezes his hand, and they both turn their attention back to the scrapbook.

_March 2021: It took us a long while to bounce back after the miscarriage, but once we felt like we were getting there, we decided we needed a change of scenery; the apartment we were living in held too many horrible memories of that evening, (and let's face it, we didn't want to be stuck in that area forever!) So we moved into a new apartment in a nicer area of LA, (not quite Beverly Hills, but never mind!) We're still there now, and it has two bedrooms, so if my body does grant us a miracle and we can have a baby in future, there'll be room…if not, well, at least there's proper space when our parents come to visit!_

"You're absolutely right," he tells Marley reassuringly, making sure he makes her concentrate on the positive, which she's always struggled with. "My Mom always moaned about having to take the couch in the old place!"

_December 25__th__ 2021: Dun dun dun…the reason we're here today! This was no ordinary Christmas! We went home to Lima and spent the holidays at your parents, and my Mom joined us all on Christmas day. Waiting under the tree for me was a giant present from you…the box measured up to my chest…and inside was another box. And another box. And another box…on and on, until I was left with a tiny box, obviously from a jewellery store. I opened it up to find a ring, and when I heard our parents gasp I looked to see you down on one knee, asking me to marry you…I've never said 'yes', so quickly in my entire life!_

"That box plan was ingenious, you've gotta admit," Ryder says proudly with a grin, his mind flashing back to what is, now that today has happened, the second happiest day of his life. They both smile at the photo Marley has glued in underneath, taken in the immediate aftermath of the proposal- they're both clinging together and sobbing so much that Millie's hand is just visible in the corner, holding up Marley's wrist to show off the modest but beautiful diamond ring on her wedding finger. He turns over the page and reads the next date.

_August 19__th__ 2022_

Today.

_Let's fill in this page, and all the other pages, together! I love you. X_

The story so far ends there. Ryder slowly closes the book and stares into space in disbelief at what his new wife has created. After a few seconds, she breaks the silence.

"So…did you like it?" She asks, the corners of her mouth curling into a small, expectant smile. Ryder chuckles, because as if she really has to ask that question.

"Marley…that was the most amazing gift I ever have and likely ever will receive," he tells her, looking deep into those blue eyes before leaning down and resting his forehead on hers before kissing her deeply, revelling in the taste and texture of her soft lips. "I love you," he says when they pull apart, "And I can't wait to fill in the rest of this book with you."

"I love you too," she smiles, sitting up and taking the book off Ryder's lap and placing it on the nightstand. "So…it is our wedding night…and…I think there's a certain something a new husband and wife are expected to do on their wedding night," she tells him suggestively with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah?" He asks playfully as he stands up to face her, his own smile stretching into a similarly mischievous grin. "Does that 'certain something' start with me taking off this beautiful wedding dress of yours?"

"Why yes. Yes it does," she giggles, standing on her tiptoes to close the gap between them once more as they lose balance and tumble onto the bed together.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please take a few seconds to send a short review, I would really appreciate it!**

**Also (shameless self-promotion time,) if you haven't read my second jennoist one-shot which I published a couple of days ago, you totally should!**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
